Porcelain Heart
by Laura7Sakura
Summary: Ella lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado!, ya no podía vivir con un Corazón de porcelana....SasuXSaku


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

espero que les guste...

LA CANCION LA PUSE TRADUCIDA :) PARA MAYOR COMODIDAD!

Ella lo amaba, pero ya era demasiado!, ya no podía vivir con un Corazón de porcelana....

One-short  
SongFic  
SasuXSaku

"Lastimosamente ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, si fuera así karin ya estuviera muerta" :D

Canción: Porcelain Heart

Artista: Barlow Girl

URL: .com/watch?v=kOzIXQ6uEYY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la partida del uchiha menor, y toda Konoha ya estaba enterado de la muerte de itachi y orochimaru fueron causadas por Sasuke Uchiha.

Los ancianos de la villa de la hoja murmuraban que no regresaría, las jóvenes lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos mientras gritaban su nombre y el Ex equipo 7...simplemente esperaba su regreso aun que las ilusiones y esperanzas se desvanecieron hace ya muchos meses...

Naruto era el mismo, hiperactivo, alegre y bueno, kakashi tampoco había cambiado siempre se paseaba por las calles en silencio mientra escudillaba su "educativo" librito Icha Icha Paraise.

Mientras Sakura, ella había cambiado por fuera y supero a su maestra Tsunade-sama, Había logrado grandes cambios, pero lo único de pelirosa que no había cambiado era su corazón, su corazón puro...su corazón roto y de porcelana.

_"Corazón roto, una vez más  
Lo hiciste tu mismo, ¿por que incluso quiero llorar?  
piezas rotas, en tus manos  
Me pregunto como tu, pudiste hacer todo esto..."_

Ella ha querido cambiar su corazón por uno más fuerte que pueda resistir las heridas causadas por el profundo pasado...pero no, ella no podía ya que tenia un corazón de porcelana y Haci seria toda su vida un frágil y débil corazón.

Ella como todas las noches una lágrima rebelde se le escapaba de sus tiernos ojos jades y no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba, lo amaba. Ella ya no querría estar en ese camino de sufrimiento, trato ser feliz, trato de olvidarlo, tener un cambio y casi lo logra...CASI.

_"Tu sabes, tu rezas  
Este no puede ser el camino  
lloras, tu dices  
algo sobre tener un cambio  
Y reparar este CORAZÓN DE PORCELANA de las minas."_

-Porque sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura llorando mientras las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban en su cuerpo y su larga cabellera.

Se encontraba un vez más en la misma banca, donde su amor, el que hizo que su frágil corazón de porcelana se rompiera, la había dejado inconciente.

Ino la mejor amiga de sakura le decía que dejara de sufrí, pero mas que intentaba no podía, ¿acaso ella había nacido para sufrir?...Sakura pensaba que su corazón seria muy pronto mas fuerte después de sufrir tanto, pero no, se había equivocado, el dolor seguía hay adentro y la consumía poco a poco…

_"alguien dice "un corazón roto"  
Te lastima la primera vez, luego te hace mas fuerte  
Me pregunto, por que este dolor sigue aqui  
Todo corazon, se hizo para romperse"_

Lentamente Sakura se levanto de la banca mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia el camino lleno de soledad, esto ya era suficiente ya no podía continuar…no se rendiría fácilmente, estaba decidido, su vida no tomaría ese camino, ya no podía llegar al mismo sitio como todas la noches y derramar las pocas lagrimas que le quedaba mientras presionaba su pecho por las punzadas que sentía cuando latía lentamente su corazón de porcelana.

Y callo…

Callo de rodillas mientras que la lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre y lagrimas que caían de ella. Había presionado tanto su pecho que sus uñas atravesaron su blanca piel haciendo que diminutas gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus dedos.

"_Tu sabes, tu rezas  
Este no puede ser el camino  
lloras, tu dices  
algo sobre tener un cambio  
Y reparar este CORAZÓN DE PORCELANA... de las minas"_

Derepente Sakura sintió como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, se giro y lo vio…vio de nuevo a esa maldita ilusión, como todas la noches. Ella se paro apartando la mano de su "ilusión". ¿Por qué siempre parecía que fuera real?

-Sasuke-kun-dijo con voz apagaba, como odiaba que solo fuera un juego de su mente

-hmp-emitió el mismo sonido como todas las noches

Ella querría olvidarlo. ¿¡Pero como!?, si cada vez que iba al mismo lugar siempre soñaba despierta con El, con el causante de que ella no fuera feliz. Pero por una parte se sentía alegre por que por lo menos aun que no fuera real sentía que el estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo- dijo con la mirando hacia el mojado piso y con amargura infinita

"Creador, solo para tomar el rompimiento

y crear dentro de la belleza, una vez mas"

Y sintió como unos labios fríos y dulces se posaban en su boca, ¡Hasta donde llegaría su mente!, ¡por que creaba algo que nunca seria realidad!, ¡su propio mundo!Ella podía sentir que esta irrealidad, se sentía tan bien, tan puro, tan real!... Se separo rápidamente y trato separarse, pero no puedo unos brazos fuerte le rodeaban su cintura…

-Sasuke-kun-dijo con asombro

"_Tu sabes, tu rezas  
Este no puede ser el camino  
lloras, tu dices  
algo sobre tener un cambio  
Y reparar este CORAZÓN DE PORCELANA... de las minas" _

-Sakura, perdoname...-dijo sasuke entrecortadamente mientras la volvia a besar

"_Al final la irrealidad podría ser real…acaso su corazón de porcelana talvez, solo talvez, podría ser reparado"_

...

"_Y reparar este CORAZÓN DE PORCELANA... de las minas"_

**  
Fin**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LES GUSTO?¿ Es mi primer fic publicado aqui ^O^

=D ESPERO QUE SI!

y...si pueden...

RR PORFA!!!!! T_____T


End file.
